Family
by gingerdream
Summary: Family is not what makes you. Family is not who you really are. Family is what defines you. That is a lesson that needs to be learnt for Bell. Becuase sometimes your family could break or make you. Being rewritten from chapter 16. Disclaimer: Don't own anthing you recognize. This is the final chapter. Thank you to all those who read all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Family: prologue**

**Disclaimer: Once and for all I do not own Alex Rider**

Hanna Dimitriv nee Rider looked at both her children. Joshua the older of the two was teaching Annabelle the basics of pick pocketing.

Most parents would have been horrified at the thought. Someone so young, at five was learning the basics of thievery.

Hanna wasn't surprised she at eighteen the age of her son had been teaching her two younger brother Latin. Now that was hard. She smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

"Why do we have to do this?" whined Ian

"Because it will help us tell secrets without mom and dad knowing." Explained the ever patient Hanna

"It's still stupid." said John the older of the two boys

Knowing the only way to make them agree with her, Hanna took a deep breathe. _" Stop arguing with me you imps." in Latin_

"What did you just say?" asked the ever suspicious Ian.

" I'm not telling you until you study Latin for a whole year. Promise." She said with her signature smirk

They both agreed with fake enthusiasm.

**End of flashback**

Hanna smiled at the good old days. She only hoped her children would share the same bond she and her brothers had, had.

Later on in life her brothers and herself worked for the MI6. There she had met her husband. For obvious reasons what they did in the organization was classified.

So far she had lost both her husband and brother, John. It was part of the business package.

Glancing at her watch she realized it was time to go home. She never made it. The moment she got up a bullet made its way through the air and hit her in the heart.

**AN: that was the prologue for family. Don't worry Alex will be coming in later chapters. This is my first fanfic so critics are welcome. **


	2. family chapter 1

**Family chapter 1**

The room was still and quiet. The only sound, gentle breathing of sleep. A rustle from the bed. A hand moved towards the reading lamp on the bed side table.

Flick, the switch was on and there was light in the dark room. The light turned to reveal a girl.

She had black hair, Anglo-Indian skin and unusual eyes. The pupil, black was normal enough. It was the irises that astounded everyone. They were brown with speckles of gold and jade green. Around the brown were rings of blue.

The girl's name was just as unusual. But not in South Africa where she lived. Her name was Annabelle Hanna Dimitriv. Just your average fourteen year old. Defiantly not.

**Annabelle pov**

I got up cursing my insomnia. Sure I was used to functioning with one hour's worth of sleep every night. It still doesn't mean that I don't like an excuse to lie in bed like every other teen.

A rap on my door. The birds weren't even chirping yet.

"Wake up sleepy head and smell the roses." Came the voice of my guardian and older brother Joshua.

My brother Joshua Viktor Dimitriv was to simply put it physically a male version of me. In his late twenties he is a free lance assassin. He works for the highest bidder.

You might be wondering where my parents are. Well my parents died when I was five. Six months apart from one another. Josh has looked after me ever since. Doing university through a UNISA course.

'It's early and who said you can enter my room." I said with a the classic Dimitriv glare as the world puts it.

"Well it's not like you are able to go back to sleep, dummy." Referring to my insomnia. He said the insult with a smirk.

"Keep hurling insults at me like that and I'm gonna call Child line." I threatened

" I know you and you wouldn't have the guts to do that." Josh said back

He was right, as usual. I loved him to bits. He practically raised me. There was no way in heaven or hell that I would do anything like that against him.

Breaking out of my thoughts I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He dodged and before I could blink I found myself on the floor. Josh had just placed a perfect shoulder throw on me. A small amount of pain shot threw my back. Nothing I couldn't handle.

Picking myself of the floor, I noticed Josh looking at the picture on my bedside table. It had been taken on our last holiday together as a family.

The photo showed all of us at Hogsback in very formal clothes. We were dressed like that because our family friend Maya was getting married.

We all had different facial expressions. Dad looked both happy and proud. He considered Maya as the sibling he never had. Mom was trying to restrain me from ripping the puffs of my dress. Josh was grinning because he had managed to get away with not wearing a tie. I had my face in full out concentration trying to fend of mom.

Maya was a close family friend and nothing short of a miracle worker. She was one of the few people who supported Josh's decision on looking after me himself. When mom and dad had died.

" Come on short stuff I want to hit the gym before rush hour and brekkie." He said walking to my cupboard. Yes he chooses my clothes for me when I head to the gym. So I wouldn't dress inappropriately in his opinion. Throwing a light purple tracksuit and a tank top at me.

"Be ready in five minutes 'kay." He said

"Righto." I replied.

Roma Gym's were the best gyms in our town. They were run by Joe Roma . Rain or shine the gym was open 24/7.

I jumped out of our Mini and went right in. Josh trailing right behind. I hopped on the treadmill and ran. My favorite anime on. It was so early that there was no one. Thirty minutes running, a hundred push ups, two hundred sit ups and a sparring session later I was tired.

"Ready to go home El." Josh asked me

"You bet." I answered back slowly sipping my water.

After reaching home the first thing I did was switch on the TV. Just in time for Expresso our joint favorite morning show. Half of it was in Afrikaans the other Half was in English.

**An1**"_Kan ek spek en eiers maak vir jou?" _Asked Josh in Afrikaans

**An2**_" Nee, ek sal my aye kos maak dankie."_I replied back in the same language

Moving towards the fridge to put some milk in the microwave. I absolutely hate cold milk.

I looked at the mail that was sitting on the table.

Bill for DSTV, junk mail, a letter for Josh from my school Claredon and a letter from the Royal and General Band.

Josh was behind me and quickly grabbed the last letter. He opened it and read. Not saying a word the whole way. His eyes widened and hi mouth grew slack.

"Pack enough stuff for a month we are going to England." Josh said

Rarely seeing him so worried I packed without a word. An hour later we were driving to the nearest airport. One domestic and two international flights later. Josh and I found ourselves in rainy England.

**An1:can I make you beacon and eggs **

**An2: no thanks I'll get my own food**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, subscribed and favorite it really got me to type. I think the Afrikaans is correct. I was born in South Africa and I take Afrikaans as a first additional language. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Family chapter 2**

**Annabelle pov **

That's right we're in cold England. Going quickly through security. I absolutely hate security checks. The metal detectors skimming infront of your body. Right across from me Josh gave me a reassuring smile.

I was done first with all the security. Walking briskly I went towards the luggage terminals. Shortly afterwards Josh joined me. As soon as we saw our luggage Josh grabbed it. It would have looked very suspicious to see a fourteen year old lifting luggage that weighs roughly 30kg.

We walked outside and immediately spotted a person with a board that read "Mr. and Miss Dimitriv of the Royal & General Bank'

Without a moment hesitation Josh walked towards it. It wasn't normal for Josh to just hop in a car with anyone. During the whole trip he hadn't told me a thing about what was going on. All I wanted know was answers hopping in that car.

"The Royal and General Bank is greatly sorry for your losses. My name is Mr. Crawley." Said the driver

"Cut the crap" said Josh," I know about the MI6 and that you take care of all the paper work."

That sentence cleared most of my doubts. I might be fourteen, but I knew about the MI6. If they were involved it had something to do with us or mum's last living sibling Ian.

" Your uncle Ian has been killed while on his latest mission." Said Crawley driving threw an area I recognized as West London. Chelsea to be more specific. He stopped in front of a house I recognized to be mom's childhood home.

The realization of what had just happened, where we were and why we were there just swept over me. I was trying to hold back the wave of sadness that had washed over me. Our last living relative had just died. Through the one thing that ran in my family's blood and history. Intelligence, surveillance, espionage and assassination. The thing that had killed of my entire family one by one.

Crawly knocked at the front door. We were greeted by a blond boy my age that looked almost like the carbon copy of uncle John and a red head that looked around Josh's age.

They invited us in and to say they were shocked at who we were, is the understatement of the century. What we found out was a shock to me. All this time Josh has not mentioned even once that I had a cousin.

Throughout the day four people had entered. My mind barely registered what was going on.

We had lunch at this burger place. So far I had learned very little about Ian. He had hated the word uncle. He liked good wine, classical music, had no friends and was a manager for a bank.

What shocked me the most was that Alex knew nothing of our family history. Not the reason of why anyone in our family had died.

Alex himself was a very interesting person. An inch or two taller, sandy blond hair and a very well built body for a fourteen year old. Excellent at sport and on the honors board. His favorite sport was soccer and favorite team was Chelsea. I myself am a Chelsea supporter and hate Man U.

What I found out about his house keeper was that she was eighteen when she came to England to study law. She looked for accommodation and came across the Ian. jack had looked after Alex and did light housework. She was an excellent cook, but rarely made anything that took longer than ten minutes to prepare.

All of us felt pent up and all of us wanted to carry on with our normal lives. I personally wanted to go back to South Africa the weather here was making me sick. I missed the large open spaces and clean air. I really hope that after Ian's funeral we can all go back to our normal lives.

I could see everyone especially Alex wishing for normalcy again.

**A/N thank all of you for reading ,reviewing, favorites ,alerts , visitors and hits all are appreciated. Updates will be irregular. Depends on how fast I type a chapter. Does anyone know a beta, that would be interested. Bye till the next update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Family: chapter 3**

**Annabelle pov**

I didn't seem to take notice of the days. I suddenly found myself in a knee high, long sleeved black dress infront of the cemetery.

Today was the last day we were in England. So it was completely unnecessary to have packed all those clothes.

The day before Josh and I went to the Royal & General. Josh and I both signed contracts of secrecy. Josh signed another contract that said from now on he was to work for the MI6. So no more freelancing. He was now part of espionage and not assassination.

During the whole time not one word was said about Jack's visa. Everyone knew it was going to expire soon. Jack didn't seem like the type of person who was going to go back to America.

I didn't take in any of the words the vicar said. Something about being a patriarch and serving his country. Watching the casket lower, I glanced at Alex, Jack's and Josh's face. All of us were holding in the sorrow.

The representatives of the MI6 seemed to be so relaxed about the situation. Well as relaxed as they could be.

After the funeral we all walked back home. Josh and I would be headed back home in an hour's time. The moment we walked in my eyes darted. Things seem to be amiss. I could feel the presence that there had been an intrusion.

One of the few lessons I had learned from my mum was trust your instincts. They had been in man since before thee invention of fire. The only reason why our forefathers succeeded in any thing was because of it.

Alex ran upstairs and came back down a gain quickly.

" All Ian's stuff has been taken." Said Alex.

I saw Josh shift to cover the image of a leaving van . I eyes locked for a second. A message passed between us. I can only call it a sibling connection. I deliberately went upstairs to take our luggage. A distraction.

Alex had decided that he would like to remain in England. Which was fine by us. Jack was appointed as his guardian.

Jack was driving us to the airport. During the drive Josh was giving Jack instructions.

" If anything happens to Alex or yourself call us immediately. We will came as soon as possible." He said

Josh was acting out of character. He never acted this worked out about anything even when I failed E.M.S on his standards. Something was up and fishy about the matter.

Arriving at the airport we said our goodbyes. It had only been a few days but I had grown attached. Family is family where ever you are. Each of us slipped on a blank mask on our face. No emotion was revealed. Showing emotions was a weakness and a strength.

Clearing through security we all waved at each other our final goodbyes.

Like mum said growing attached was the worst thing you could do. To yourself and the ones you love.

**A/N: it was really hard writing this chapter. Hoped you all like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Family: chapter 4**

**Annabelle pov**

We had not been gone for even two weeks when Jack had called. Alex apparently got himself blackmailed and involved with the MI6. He got himself shipped off to Beacons Breacons.

I mentally groaned when Josh told me this . The MI6 was now sending Josh on missions all over the world. Its so annoying. He barely gets any time at home. Life seemed so much easier when he was a freelancer.

Sitting in my room, I could practically feel the silence. My laptop screen was the only source of light. I was hacking into the MI6. Trying to find out what the hell was going on. I haven't been anywhere for the last week except school, sport and gym.

Practically turning my drawer upside down I found what I was looking for. A stainless steel charm bracelet. It was actually any hackers dream. Overloading files, automatic password encrypt, broke down firewalls with ease and it was easy to carry.

Firewall one was down. One hour working on it. I could feel my eyes starting to strain. Josh was going to kill me if he found out that I had worked for so long without my specs.

Walking up to my desk I grabbed my specs. Slid them on.

Taking the key charm out I held it in my hand. An instant virus one of my own creations. So strong that it took a whole team thirty minutes to stop it. Giving me that amount of time to access any file or archive it was untraceable.

Taking a deep breathe in I loaded it. I was in. working as fast as possible. Damn nothing. Emotions ran through me. Finally all the information came through crystal clear. Rider dynasty, Dimitriv family, Starbright history all of those designated files downloaded quickly.

My face broke into a smile. Finally I was getting somewhere. Pulling out with just ten minutes to spare. I really cut it close in my opinion. The MI6 have the best hackers in the world. Hell the virus was eliminated in twenty-five minutes.

I was really glad that I still used the good old jazz rule. It was the golden rule that everyone ignored. Use the good old stuff and add a bit of your own. Exactly the same rules are applied when playing jazz.

Knowing that Josh wasn't going to come home tonight, I got up. Walking to our kitchen I took out pre cut vegetables. Poured a bit of olive oil in the pan and as soon as it got hot dumped the vegetables in, adding a bit of water so it wouldn't burn.

I took maths homework out of my messenger bag. Finishing the last ten sums quickly. I looked into the pan. It was just the way I liked it. Serving it onto a plate and pouring a bit of soya sauce in. hardly noticing what was in my mouth. Chew, swallow, chew swallow fairly methodically.

I was so tired by the time I had finished the rest of my homework. It was two the next morning. Already in pj's I snuggled into the warm blanket. Sleep overtook me and I had my usual dreamless sleep.

" Wake up sunshine."

My eyes immediately opened. Only one person in the world who had enough courage to do that and it was Josh.

**A/N: that's chapter 4 thanks to all of you who are reading its really appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Family chapter 5**

**Annabelle pov**

My door opened and my brother walked in and switched on the light. It was so good to see him. Working for the MI6 was even more dangerous than being a freelancer.

When you're a freelancer people take it like your doing your job, that you have nothing personal against them. When your working for an organization people tend to kill you, not your boss.

I tackled him into a bear hug and when I let go our eyes locked. I could see the worry in his eyes. He had, had that same look ever since Alex got himself involved with the MI6.

I sensed it was more than Alex. Josh doesn't get worried for no good reason. When he does it is usually something big.

" What's wrong?" I inquired. I hated not knowing what was up.

" Nothing to bother your head about" He said, "and stop hacking. It's putting your nose where it isn't needed."

"Who said any thing about hacking." I asked

" Your hacking bracelet is out and so is your laptop which equals the proof that you have been hacking." He replied indicating that I had left the things on my bedside table.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response. Looking at the alarm clock/ radio it was 1:30.

"Come let's go to the kitchen your hand looks like you grated it." I said noticing his hand for the first time. It was wrapped in a dressing but it clearly needed a change.

It was his turn to shrug and we walked into the kitchen.

Josh put the kettle on and I went to get the first aid box. Our first aid box looked like the type they used for sports teams it was huge. It had every thing we needed and more.

Taking the disinfectant and clean wrappings out onto our table. I never did the medical stuff for him he preferred to do it himself.

Pouring hot water into a two liter jug with a rooibos teabag and a teaspoon of sugar. Pouring it out into two cups. That was an indicator I wanted to know what happened. I was sick of being kept in the blue. When I was determined to get something nothing was going to atop me. This was one of those moments.

"I guess I have to tell you don't I ?" He said taking one of the cups.

I nodded grabbing the other one cup. Inhaling the bitter smell he started.

"Lets start at the beginning", he said "let's start right at the beginning with our family history."

" The Dimitriv's were the epitome of excellence. Wealth, power, looks, intelligence. Friends nearly in every nation. Their only rivals were the Gallagher family. Every son in the Gallagher family were trained in forms of intelligence and counter-intelligence. The rivalry remained between them for a while.

But one day the good old Romeo and Juliet romance came in the picture. Daphne Gallagher had fallen in love Alec Dimitriv. To prevent the marriage from happening the Gallagher's moved to the New World today's USA.

That really pissed Alec off; to prove his love to her he traveled across the Atlantic. Thus proving his love to her father. Because her father saw his worth he united the two." He ended. "That's as far as I'm going today. I'll tell you the rest when I get time. Right know I need my beauty sleep."

Draining the last of his tea, he got up and left the kitchen. We had finished the whole jug. I knew not to rush him, he would tell me the story in his own time at his own pace.

**A/N: Rooibos is a type of tea that grows in SA it is bitter but not strong. I've always heard people raving about reviews, but never understood it till now. Reviews equal good chapters so review even if they are anonymous. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Family: chapter 6**

**Josh pov**

My whole body hurt like hell. This last mission had seriously taken a lot out of me. I could see the worry in Bell's eyes. Being a freelancer assassin is a lot easier than being a MI6 agent.

Walking into our parent's bedroom I could hear Bell pounding the punching bag. To get rid of the memory when our parents had died Bell and I had converted their room into a mini gym. Nothing fancy. A flooring of exercise mats, a punching bag, treadmill and television with surround sound.

Walking in as quietly as I could, Bell hadn't noticed me yet. Tapping her on the shoulder I gave her a hip throw. I had just declared war on her. She got up and went into our families signature family style with her own twist.

Her center of gravity low and her hand went up to protect her stomach and chest area. I was on the offensive. Just throwing a couple of punches. Bell chose to dodge all of them. Putting her hand on my shoulders she vaulted. Using her body weight and catching me by surprise she threw me to the ground.

Her eyes held no mercy, she was an instinct killer by nature. She jumped on top of me in a mount before I had any time to recover. And pressed two fingers against my throat an instant kill. That was an indicator that she had won.

Jumping off me Bell did a victory air punch. It was a rare occasion for her to win when we were sparring and usually the fight was much longer. Her eyes immediately softened. I knew this was not a good idea but usually a fight helps me recover faster.

" What happened." Bell demanded grabbing me hand and walking to the kitchen with me tailing behind. Putting the kettle on and made our rooibos tea. Pouring it out into two cup and offered me one.

Looking at me with her eyes no emotion was seen. As if trying to x-ray my thoughts. She finally sighed as a sign of defeat. " I don't want to know what's going on now. I now it's going to open fresh wounds. Can we carry on with lasts nights conversation."

I nodded grateful that Bell suppressed her natural curiosity. Re-organizing my thought I continued were I left off.

" The newly wed couple came back to Europe and his wife then told him about the way her family worked. How only the men were allowed to be involved in espionage.

From that day onwards every child from the Dimitriv line was trained. The family reached the epitome of perfection. Children were trained till the age of eighteen, if they wanted to leave they were able to otherwise they served in the world our family practically established.

The one invention our family is famous for is the Nansen passport. A passport given to people who do not belong to any country. The seal for the passport is actually our family crest. A simple bow loaded onto an arrow.

Over the years our family remained great. In the spy world we were married into every great spy family. That's until mum and dad met when he moved to England." I got up indicating that was all for today.

Her eyes looked up in concentration taking in everything I said.

**A/N: Thank you to double o' nothing, to lazy to log in, TeAwsomeJellyBaen and psychedout9 for reviewing. Thank you for favouriting** **snowflake13300. Thank you for alerting TheAwesomeJellyBean,** **psychedout9, Lucy-lulu12, Fluttersby, Em Phantom , Yassen obsessive, blauelucifer. Please remember reviews encourage me to write better chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family: chapter 7**

**Annabelle pov**

The Amazon forest is no place for a fourteen year old. It had been a week of hacking through this hell. With me I had my machete, backpack and Spring M187D Bolt Action Sniper Rifle.

Yep, I was on a kill. My very first one. I had changed most of my features for this. I burned of my thumbprints, colored my hair into a mixture of browns and had green contacts on.

I was on my own and it wasn't pretty. Everything had left me alone except for the bloody mosquitoes. Yes I had finally reached my destination. A political figure visiting one of the rural tribes.

Lockdown. An instant my silencer and a bullet was loaded. My eyes glazed over blocking out all noise. I took my aim through the scope and fired. They bullet sped through the air and I didn't stay to watch. Hearing his groan was evidence enough.

I ran and dismantled the gun as I went on. My body remained tense and alert even though I had finished the kill. That was not normal.

Suddenly out of nowhere I was surrounded. Freak the monkeys uncle I did not need this. Grabbing the nearest guy I pressed on a pressure point. He was lights out.

It seemed that was an indicator to the team to start at me. They had knives surrounding me. With lightning fast reflexes I attacked the pressure points. Now was no time for sympathy.

A hand grabbed me from behind and jerked it back while injecting a sedative into me. It span me around and I met with the coldest pair of blue eyes. The last thing I remember is being swept off my feet.

**Josh pov**

I don't know what the hell Bell was thinking. An assassination mission. I've just got back from England.

She is driving me crazy. I haven't heard from her in a week. No note nothing. I might be sounding like a crazy parent.

She just left with a message on her cell. She is driving me crazy. I don't want to lose her too. I've lost so much with this business. My innocence, my sanity and my love.

Deciding to gym seems like the best option. The MI6 have everyone looking out for her all over the world. I just can't seem to stop thinking that she is dead.

I head on to the floor and remember the fight we had just two weeks ago. The playfulness of the battle. Her concern. I don't want her to lose that too.

I love her too much for her to lose herself. I know what that business does to you. It made my heart cold and it held no mercy. Bell has the makings of an instinct killer. No remorse, no mercy. It was programmed into her DNA.

Good Lord just keep her safe. I walked out of the gym before the emotions showed on my face.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I hope the martial arts is right. I did karate till purple belt and we also did basic judo. Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family: chapter 8**

**Annabelle pov**

I was not in the Amazon anymore. There was no heat or cold. It was warm. Opening my eyes I found myself in a hospital room.

First thought was that I had got to get out. Pulling the covers off I found myself in a hospital gown. It was knee high. I noticed my hair was know loose and black. I now realized that I had been stripped of all my gadgets and gizmos.

Never mind. I wasn't a black belt for nothing. Taking a deep breath I walked to the door. A keypad lock. I've been braking those since I was knee high. Kicking it and jamming it. My leg seared with pain. Not hesitating a minute I walked out and promptly pressed his temple. Knocking him out.

I run down the passage. And ran out the door. Only to find out I was on an island. Shit. All I wanted was to get out. Taking off the hospital gown I mentally prepared myself for the swim. Stripped down to my under garments. Running to the harbor I faced land.

The tiny connecting islands and bridges told me it was only one place Venice. And that was where I was heading.

Diving off I started in a slow stroke. I had to conserve my energy if I wanted to make it to land. It was a couple of kilometers away. Nothing I couldn't handle.

About five kilometers through I was tired. I hadn't had anything to eat in days and it was taking its toll on my body.

I knew I could not give up. I had to go back. I couldn't even think about what Josh was thinking. I should've listened to him. All those lectures he gave me about this world. How I was not ready for all this. But no. I didn't listen. I chose to be stubborn.

Feeling the last of my energy drain I closed my eyes. Like some sort of consolation, I remembered I had finished my mission. I had given up hope and quickly felt myself going to sleep. Willing myself to die.

Not before the roar of a speedboat flew by. I didn't pay much attention. Until I was lifted out. Slap. A opened my eyes to see you dared had slapped me. The same pair of blue eyes I met with in the jungle looked straight back.

" I will slap you again if you sleep. You could kill yourself." The voice said belonging to the on and only Yassen Gregorovich.

Deciding I was too tired to argue, I listened. My fighting spirit gone. We neared the island that I had tried to escape from.

"Why am I going there for." I asked

" You will train there Scorpia has found you to be an asset." Yassen answered," So be grateful.

This dude is seriously skating on thin ice. I really wanted to kill him. It would be easy if he was normal. Unfortunately he was an assassin and would see the kill easy. Besides my hands were tied with rope so well that I couldn't even jingle out.

What did I ever do to deserve this. We landed on the cursed island.

Yassen leaned close to my ear and whispered, " Welcome to Malagosto."

I mentally screamed. Of course I knew about Malagosto. It was Scorpia's training centre for assassins.

Know I really wish I was dead.

**Josh pov**

They were still looking for her. The MI6 refused to let me do it myself. I was back in London. Trying to keep calm.

I knew the MI6 was trying to do there best. If she really was on a mission of some sort she would have been back by now. She was that good.

Walking into the church. I walked in praying. Lighting a candle all I prayed for was her safety.

**A/N: That's all for now. Schools starting again on the 10th so I don't know how fast I will be able to update. Enjoy Easter weekend. Please R&R see you asap. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Family chapter: 9**

**Josh pov**

Letting the calm and silence of the church flow in I prayed. The Our Father always seemed to calm me down like no other prayer.

This church was a little church in a small town. Simple on the outside beautiful on the inside. It was not well known so I presumed I was all alone. There was a sudden scuffling. Instincts told me to look. There in the corner was a boy. Tiny, innocent and looked pretty much homeless.

He looked exactly like a Dimitriv. Aristocratic face, an Anglo- Indian look except the eyes. The boy's were a mixture of a silvery blue. A glance at them told me nothing. His whole face was masked including his eyes.

Gently I approached him.

" What's your name?" I asked

" Why would you want to know. Your just an adult. A person who I'm guessing is going to leave me sooner or later." He answered.

His face might have been guarded but the emotion in his voice he couldn't hide. Emotions that a boy his age shouldn't even know about. It was the voice of someone who has been broken and betrayed too many times. It was the voice of a person who wouldn't trust again. It was the voice one used when they had given up the will to live.

I don't know why but I felt the urge to connect with him. Is it because he felt like a long lost baby brother, that I don't think I would ever find out.

" I just need someone to talk to and I guess you need someone too." I answered after a bit of thinking.

The boy just nodded.

" Can we play twenty questions?" he asked.  
>I nodded, "You go first." I said patting the pew I was sitting on. He sat down next to me and our game began.<p>

During the game I found out that his name was Michael. He was an eight year old and he ran away from home after his parents both committed suicide. Only a few weeks after one another because of financial problems. He was very athletic but loved gymnastics he even did complementary somersault answering that question.

I told him my name and my age. How my parents had died. I also enjoyed my sport and I had a masters degree in music. While we were talking he fell asleep on. my shoulder just like Bell did she was his age.

Where the hell are you Bell. Carrying him in my arms like a little baby, I put him in our car. My mind was already made up. I wanted to adopt him. I wanted to be like a big brother to him like a mentor and a protector.

Getting in the driver's seat my iPhone 4 started vibrating. This was my personal phone there was only one guess at who it was. But in this business who knows.

" Hello may I please know who is speaking." I asked just like I had been taught all those years ago by my mother.

" It's me you dimwit. Don't come looking for me this call has a virus attached to it. Just wanted to say my first assassination was a success and don't worry about me. I will come to you as soon as I can. I promise. Bye love you more than you can imagine." She ended the call and cut the phone.

Somehow that phone call put my mind at ease. It relaxed me to know that she was fine. Call me a bad guardian, but I was not going against her wishes. She would come to me as soon as she was ready.

A light tapping on my leg. It was Michael. Looking at him straight in the eyes I bent down to his level.

" Do you want to be part of a family." I asked him.

He just nodded.

My whole body felt relaxed all I needed now was to find a pretty blonde. Laughing at my thoughts ,I picked up Michael. Put him in the car and drove home.

**A/N: That's all for now. Remember that updates are irregular. Thank you to all those who who reviewed, alerted, favorite and read. Bye till next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Family chapter 10 **

**Josh pov**

Its been a month since Bell has been gone. Can't believe the adoption went so quickly. Michael had also been accepted into the Drakensberg Boys Choir. It was an honor.

I went there myself when I was his age. The school was so prestigous. It was a school for boys who sing like nightingales. Their voices sounded like it had been sent by angels. So I had heard. It was what encouraged me to take a masters in music.

"Did you pack everything you need? Mike." I asked my adopted son.

" Yep. You still need to give me that hoodie you promised." He reminded me.

I was about to answer when I heard my cell ring.

" Hello, may I please know who's speaking." I asked

" It's me you idiot." I sighed with relief it was only Bell.

She called once a week just to make sure I was doing fine. I knew she was at Scorpia and I decided to leave her there. Going to fetch her could only get both of us killed.

" How are you." She asked me.

I'm a worried parent. Mike has been accepted and is leaving tomorrow." I said the worry clearly coming through.

Bell laughed, " Don't worry he'll be fine nitwit." She assured me " And why are you worrying you took me through my first school days when you were eighteen."

" I don't know." I answered back, " I just want him to have the childhood that you and I lost."

" So are you going to keep our world away from him?" Bell demanded

" I don't know?" I said truthfully " I just don't want him to get hurt."

" More than he already is." She countered

" Yes," I said " and I will do everything in my power to keep him away. He just doesn't deserve that life."

Bell sighed understandingly. That's why Iove her so much. She understands.

" Can I say hi to Mike?" She asked

" Ya, sure."

" Mike." I yelled.

He ran towards me and grabbed the phone out of my hand. I shook my head in disapproval. Times like these reminded me how I loved being a father. I was sort of one since I was eighteen.

Mike cut the phone and handed it to me saying, " Bell said to tell you that she sent you a present."

Shit! I knew what she meant by that she had just sent a virus through my phone. To stop the MI6 from tracking her down. Quickly getting rid of that nasty thing I sighed. Then panic came back again. I really need more rest and me time.

Finding my guitar in the corner. I strummed a few notes. That calmed me down very nicely and I began to sing. It was one of those silly camping songs.

_There was an old man called Michael Finnigan_

_He grew whiskers on his chin again_

_The wind came up and blew them in again_

_Poor old Michael Finni ini inigan_

Michael came up to me clearly pissed.

" I'm not an old man." he said with the straightest face that he could muster.

It broke with in five seconds and we both laughed.

**A/N: That's chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed reading so far. Thank you all for alerting, reviewing and favourites. All are appreciated. The Jet if your reading could you Pretty Please elaborate on your review. It sounded like a good idea.**


	12. Chapter 12

Family chapter 11

Bell pov

It had only been a month in Molagosto. In a weird way I felt at home. Sure I didn't want to stay on my own free will but I found myself staying.

I was studying with five other students.

Ben was American and a blonde hair blue eyed beauty. He used to be part of the Seals from the moment he got out of high school. He was a weapon specialist. There was not a weapon he didn't know about. To add to that he was tall and had been a child model.

Jermina was Australian and had a twin. She could have passed for a pre-school teacher. The kind that you run too when you get hurt. She was a medical expert. Her hair was a mixture of blondes and browns, she had green eyes and average in height and a tan gained by the Australian sun

Craig was Jermina's other half looked like the male version of her. The only major difference, besides height was the eyes. While hers was a cold green his was a warm brown. An inventor and a degree on the way the mind works by nature gave him original death methods.

Alan was South American and had worked as an artists model. She had the endurance of a machine and had studied various martial arts. Wanting to put that to use she joined Scorpia. With her olive skin and dark hair and eyes. She gave the aura of a type of girl who would cry over her boyfriend. She really had the delicate fragile look about her.

Niko as he wanted to be known as was one of Yassen's finds. A Russian native had given him street smarts after running away from the orphanage that he was put in he turned to gangs. He had joined the Nightingales. For such a beautiful name, they were the most deadly. He was the youngest leader ever to rise and they are the greatest success story so far in any mafia. He looked almost exactly like Yassen except with black hair.

Apparently my brother had taught me well. I was able to fight with even one of my senses cut off. Being the technical expert in our group was nice. To my class I was their little sister and probably if I brought a boyfriend home he would be killed before dinner.

Today we were doing ancient weapons. Everyone had worked with them at least once before. I automatically went towards the bow and a quiver full of arrows. They were the only one besides the daggers that I had worked with before.

A click of heels. All of us stopped what we were doing and turned around. God must have decided to be mean today, because the Queen of Cold Mrs Rothman had arrived. Except she was not in one of her designer suits. All she had on was a skin tight combat outfit with knee high boots, all black.

We all knew that this lesson would be taught by a guest. The last person we expected on the face of the earth was her. She did not look like a weapons specialist. Modern maybe but ancient weapons not. But as the saying goes don't judge a book by it's cover.

" I want you all to select your weapons and get into combat stance where you are." Said Mrs R

All of us got ready quickly. Out of nowhere an apple was thrown into the hair. Not giving a second thought I fired.

I think I felt sorry for the apple. It was mutilated. Craig's boomerang had cut the top off before coming back into his hand. Ben's dagger had cut it in half. Jermina had bruised both halves of the apple with her whip. Niko had chosen a simple slingshot and now a pebble was lodged in one half. Alan had thrown two ninja stars and one had landed on each half. My arrow had speared the other half.

Mrs R's face was a picture of dissatisfaction. " I was not pleased with that. I think I should choose your weapons." She said as she walked to the table.

She handed me a pair of elegant fans. Ben got the whips. Alan the bow and arrows. Jermina found a spear in her hands. Craig got reaping machetes. Niko was the only one to stay the same.

Mrs R separated us according to gender. The girls on the left and the guys on the right. We were led into two separate rooms the girls on the left and the boys on the right.

The rooms were filled with nothing but defaulted pottery. The colours were brick red, white and black. From the speakers Mrs R's voice came through, " This is your last graduation exercise. Choose a colour aim and fire. You teams are pitted against one another. The quickest team gets new combat outfits. You may begin now."

Our eyes locked together for a moment. Almost mentally telling each other what we are aiming for. Jemina took out a long piece of rope that coiled around her waist to make a belt and cut it in half. She handed one half to Alan. By then I had started with the black jars.

The fans are a difficult weapon. They demanded skill and elegance. Unsurprisingly I missed the first few throws. I felt the presence of Alan and Jemina beside me. Their weapons slightly modified.

Now feeling a bit more reassured I tried a different approach. I flicked my wrist, instead of using my whole arm. The fan soared elegantly through the air before it broke a jar. The side of the breaking jar gave me a bit of confidence. What made me smile though was when it glided back into my hand. The first of many broken.

I smiled a small smile on the outside and I was on a roll. Twenty minutes later all our pots were broken and a buzzer went off indicating the exercise was over. We had won and I could already hear Jemina teasing Craig.

Walking out I realized I had officially become part of Scorpia. I was marked the moment I came. As soon as I met Mrs R for the first time she put a necklace around my neck. It was silver and it showed a scorpion hanging. Its tail resting on the chain. It was indestructible and contained a tracker. The beauty of it was that it was the height of fashion. A constant reminder of what I had become.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. A big thank you to The Jet for both the ideas I will surely use one. Thanks to all those who read, alerted, favorites and reviewed. I might put another chapter up before Wednesday. We have a five day weekend, but no promises. Bye for now. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Family chapter 12**

**Bell pov**

This is probably the happiest day of my life. No, I was not getting married. I'm only fourteen for crying out loud. Today was my Scorpia graduation.

All of us had completed our first kill. Today was the day that we chose our signature mark. What we would be called for the rest of our careers.

I glanced at my room at Molagosto. The color scheme white and black with accents of midnight blue were beautiful. The desk black with blue whirls was the best about my room. My desk was full of wicker baskets. Each filled with tons of electronics and ordinary items.

I walked to my walk in wardrobe. Picked out a dress I had chosen specifically for today. I rarely wore them, but when I did I made sure I really wanted to. Not that I had a choice today. Mrs R said she would wrestle me into a dress if she had too.

Before I had a chance to think Jemina came in with a makeup box. Alan came right behind her. Before I could even think Alan had my hands cuffed and had harnessed my legs and stripped me to my unmentionables.

" Stay still, will you?"said Jemina throwing a reprimanding look " and close your eyes."

Deciding if I wanted this to be done quickly I closed my eyes. That must have been one of the longest twenty minutes of my life. Both of them worked as if it was a marathon. The worst was probably my hair. I swear next time I have to do something like this I'm going with my hair in my regulation plait.

It was worth it in the end. They removed all the safety precautions. And swirled the chair around, they did a pretty good job.

We all glanced at each other. Here at Molagosto they became my sisters. They guided me through a lot of firsts. My first period, my first kiss, my first crush and a whole lot more. They both looked pleased with their handy work.

Looking at the time. Shit. We only had an hour left. Jemina and Alan had brought their dresses with them. They quickly got changed and so did I. We were dressed identical as though we were triplets. Mrs R suggested it. We were wearing strapless black dresses that reached the floor with silver scorpions embroidered on. We had silver pencil heels. All of us had our scorpion necklaces on with matching earrings. Last but not least our hair was held by a single small plait, with the rest of our hair flowing down our back.

A knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer the guys came in. All dressed in fitting black suits with black shoes, crisp white shirts, ties and a silver scorpion on their ties.

" Come on you people we got to catch a boat to Mrs R's place." Said Niko, " no you can't drive Craig I have the keys."

Laughing we all did the final touches to our outfits. Ready for our graduation.

**A/N: That's all for now. Please vote on my poll. Thanks to The Jet who has so faithfully reviewed and helped me write. This chapter is for you. Bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Family chapter 13**

**Bell pov**

The boat ride to Mrs R's place was great. Not that we said a lot. All of us were to occupied with our own thoughts.

Even though we would be part of Scorpia we would be our own people. Mrs R had firmly drilled that into us. She insisted that we chose our own name and so on.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I barely noticed that we had arrived. Everyone quickly put on graduation robes and hats. With determination we walked in.

Gosh. The best in the business were here. Potential buyers and tons of very important people. The room radiated expensive. From the people to the food served.

Mrs R came forward to great us, " Hello children and congratulations on being a part of Scorpia." In a very loud voice. She motioned for us to forward and mingle before she called us back to display us.

The guys left us on our own. Heading straight to the food table. Jermina and Alan grabbed alcoholic drinks from the waiter that just flew by. I meanwhile settled for flavored water. It was a sparkling brand and tasted like berries.

It was then that I saw him. Remember I mentioned my first kiss. Well the prick walking towards me was the guy. Turning around only to find out Alan and Jermina had left me.

I should probably tell you about Viktor. He was a mixture of so many cultures and quite handsome. Pale skin, dark hair and a slut. I still remember it.

Flashback

We had decided to go to one of those all age nightclubs since I was too young to go to any other and I didn't want to do the fake id thing.

All the others were on the dance floor or doing whatever they do. Sitting alone at the bar I was nursing my drink. Yes, it was some sort of strong alcohol.

I didn't feel comfortable with anything. The skin tight corset midnight blue, with fishnet stockings and black shorts that reached mid thigh and black heeled boots. The place reeked of rich kids. Though it seemed as if everyone was sort of the same there were tiny differences.

Designer brands of clothing. The latest cell phone being whipped out. The bribes paid to bartenders for drinks. The prices of drugs here made me feint. This was a play ground for rich kids.

Just wanting to finish my drink and go home I gulped it all down. It tasted disgusting. All I wanted to do was to go home.

No luck in that department, for as soon as I finished the vile stuff I felt light headed. A hand was on top of mine pulling me towards the dance floor.

Alcohol and me clearly do not mix. Whoever was dancing with me started kissing me. My head was fuzzy. One minute his lips were on mine, a moment later his hands started roaming. A minute later he was being ripped off my body.

All I remember after that was going home and drinking a weird drink that took away the fuzziness. I passed out.

The very first thing I did the next morning was find him. Shit was the only word that came to my head. I just kissed Viktor Armani. Future inheritor of the Armani brand fortune. He was a poster bad boy, jock and complete womanizer. Think Sirius Black in Harry Potter.

He had a different girl wrapped around his finger every week. No girlfriend of his had last more than a week.

End flashback

Before he could even get to me. One of the waiters tapped my shoulder as an indicator to get dressed. Quickly walking away into a dressing room I changed into a skin tight combat outfit.

It was black with an x stitch pattern in white. Taking my hair out, I plaited it. Swapping my earrings for silver studs. I equipped myself with my exhibition weapon, a pair of white fans. They had really grown on to me.

I amped them too. They were now bullet proof. Razor sharp edges and miniature bombs were in it. I was the last exhibition.

As soon as I heard a buzzer I came on. I felt the attack before I even saw it. I was being attacked. I ducked a punch and crouched down low and swept him off his feet. I felt a dagger at my throat, I flipped over and knocked him unconscious. A spray of bullets I dodged and flicked my fans only grazing the skin of the snipers. They howled in pain and let go of their guns. Flicking the fans in the air for a finale. They made a perfect arch before I caught them with a low crouch, my hands crossing over each other waving the fans lightly.

" This is X our youngest graduate yet." Mrs R said as a round of applause was heard across the room.

I walked over to everyone else on the stage. They were all holding ancient weapons. The glass dome that had shielded the audience retracted. We all walked forward just like we practiced and bowed.

The crowd came forward. That moment defined my life. I was happy to be what I am.

Then he came over ruining that moment. He kissed me on the cheek and handed me a book.

The cover read, ' A legacy: The Dimitriv Dynasty'

**A/N: There you have the second part. This is dedicated to The Jet for always boosting me and helping me write with all those great ideas and suggestions. Thank to all of you who read, reviewed, alerted and favorite. Bye for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Family chapter 14**

_Point Blank takes place two months later in this story_

**Bell pov**

After the graduation we all moved out of Malogosto. To give space to the new recruits. With all the graduation money we decided to buy a new place. The guys got to chose a place that overlooked the Grand Cannel. They won the coin toss to decide.

They looked at tons of places. Not letting us girls even look at their options. Ben then spotted a mansion. It looked as if no one had lived in there for a while. Niko only then decided to tell us that he had inherited the place from his very late grandfather when he was five.

The mansion was beautiful. It was a classic with white walls and black accents. Simple, yet elegant and the perfect home for us.

So we didn't have to spend anything on rent. We all moved in and set out on decorating to give it a more modern look. There were a lot of coin tosses made. Jermina revealed that she had been the president of a junior interior decorating club in Australia. So from then we left all the decisions about design and taste to her.

The only thing Niko did not let her do was destroy the wine cellar. The place was stocked full with many wines. The types that would sell for thousands of Euros. After a whole week of arguments Jermina gave in.

The cellar was the second last floor though. After looking at the old plans for the place it was reveled that the last floor was actually a training center back then. We decided to put it for the same use now. But it needed a lot of modernization.

The guys fitted a better lighting system. We used Craig's new sound proof formula paint to paint the walls, a light grey color. Prefabs went up to divide the areas. There was a shooting range, gym, a office and workshop/lab.

Rooms were decorated to personal taste and everyone had their own security measures put up.

My room's theme followed the same as my Malogosto one. I moved all that furniture from there to my new room. Decorated the walls with ancient weapons on mounts, just in case and besides I love ancient stuff. My walls were painted white with midnight blue and black swirls.

The security measures I had beside the weapons was an identification program. It was created by me and the program was fool proof. I had a whole team of world class specialists check it out.

This whole process took a month to do. Which is pretty good considering the fact that we did all this ourselves and that usually more than one of us was out on some mission or the other at one go.

Here is a list of some things that happened over the last month besides working on the house:

Craig found out Jermina had a boyfriend

Niko is actually a multimillionaire through all his families fortune

Jermina's boyfriend came for supper and went home with a broken nose for kissing her infront of Craig.

Alan's last painting she modeled for is revealed in the gallery around the corner( it shows her in a dark room with a spotlight on her. Her dress is long and white with full sleeves and a v neck holding a red rose close to her chest)

Jermina's boyfriend broke up with her

Everyone has been to one mission since we moved except me

Ben nearly burned down the kitchen when trying to make breakfast

I finally finished reading the book Viktor gave me and that I finally know my family history.

It had been a long month. Jermina and Craig are giving each other the silent treatment after the break up.

Today I was all alone at home the others had decided to go watch some really graphic movie. I wasn't allowed to go 'cause I was underage. The excuse is that they didn't want to take what was left of my innocence.

That is how I was left at home alone, in the library with hot chocolate and a good book. At the moment I was busy reading Lord Of The Flies by William Golding. It was a really good book one of my classic favorites.

Suddenly my ringtone came on. I saw there was no caller identity. So it could not have been my brother.

" This is Miss Dimitriv speaking." I said

" Yes, your new mission has been uploaded onto your laptop. You will leave next week. Bye Scorpia communication." The voice said

The line went dead and I fished my laptop out of its bag.

The message said that I had to investigate and kill two people. They ran a school called Pointe Blanc. It was sitting right on the border of Switzerland. It was a boy's only school. That took extremely rich and influential boy's who were trouble makers. The school whipped them back into shape. Scorpia had pulled a few strings to get me in.

I was going as Irene Abdul. I was a trouble maker and had been expelled from the best schools in the world. I did badly at school, I made friends with the wrong crowd, dressed very inappropriately and had mild criminal offenses. I had an older sister and she was the exact opposite. The only thing I excelled at was horse riding. I went as a jocky in minor races and won them all.

Mr Abdul was a big man in the media he basically controlled what went on TV. He also had a ranch that raced horses in big international races.

I had to pack my bags tonight because tomorrow I was going to the Abdul residence as they were on holiday in Venice.

By the time I had finished thinking about this and reading the files the others had come home. I went down the flight of stairs to tell them the news.

Alan and Jermina decided to help me get into character. They reconstructed my wardrobe. I borrowed a lot of their stuff everything was black with shots of bright color here and there. It was mainly shorts and tank tops, corsets were thrown in and most of my stuff had rips in it.

Every now and again the guys who had finished reading the files threw me an occasional question. The Abdul family spoke Arabic or Farsi at home. The questions were in those two languages with English thrown in now and again.

We had finished all the practicing and clothing aspects it was time to change me. Everyone except Craig was helping in that area, he was working on gadgets. My hair was now black with blue and pink highlights. They cut my hair to give it a choppy edgy look. Body spray gave my whole body a slightly darker skin tone. I was injected with a serum that gave my eyes a cold brown color. As much as I hated make up on this mission it was a must. Alan taught me how to apply everything, while Jermina was painting my nails black.

Everything in the make up kit was black only my eye shadow was different. It was a collection of metallic colors. By that time Craig came back with the stuff.

" They hardly allow anything at that school except books and classical music and books." He said, " don't worry though I managed to work things out." With that he handed me a messenger bag. It was black with a skull on the flap.

" In there is a diary with a gun loaded with five magazines, only open it when you need it. It can only be opened once. The diary need voice recognition, an ml of your saliva, the key and I number lock. It will only open if it done in that order. The diary is also a bomb once opened, just sing baa baa black sheep to it and that function will activate." Craig finished.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. Imagine a fourteen year old singing a nursery rhyme to her diary. He was really going to need a visit to the loony bin soon.

Seeing that I needed my sleep to function properly Ben lead everyone out of the room. Too bad I would not get that one hour's sleep as then a boat came to fetch. From that moment I became Irene Abdul.

**A/N: Thank you to The Jet for being a constant reviewer ,giving me great ideas and constructive crit. This chapter is for you. Thanks to those who have read. Bye for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I just love the Abdul's Venice pad. Really, it was warm and plush. Reeking expensive at everywhere. I was a bit disheartened that we were only there as a pit stop.

There private jet was huge and Mr and Mrs Abdul, I mean dad and mom- were nice people. They welcome me into their family. The only thing I was afraid of were their daughters, Cleopatra ( Cleo) and Nafera.

Nafera was nineteen according to the file and went to med school. She was in the Egyptian social circle and an expert jockey. She had white blonde hair that complemented her dark skin. She was of medium height and had three ears, a belly, tongue and a nose piercing. Her eyes were the colour of London skies.

Her sister Cleo was thirteen and a jockey just like her sister. Unlike her sister, she was not a socialite, but more of a wallflower. She looked like any other Egyptian girl. The dark hair, pale skin, green eyes and an average height, did nothing but give her a more ordinary look. She was a scholar and got straight A's with hard work.

I was now biting my nails as we were in Cairo International Airport. I smoothed down my extremely short skirt feeling very conscious of how I looked.

" Salaam," said dad to the practically every one

I just said a rude, " Howzit"

I found myself subjected to one of mum's glares. Yep I was sure playing the part of a rebellious teen. They dragged me through customs when I flirted with a security guard and mom threatened to spank me as she pulled me away from kissing another.

I was getting the hung of this. Imagine two whole weeks of this. I watched as they city gave way to villages. Then there it was Ra a big riding village. I recognized Nafera and Cleo as they were riding in an unofficial race against a couple of village boys.

They led the horses to a trot and a gentle halt. They got off and engulfed me in a hug. Just like sisters would after not seeing each other for ages.

Both were dressed more appropriately then I was. In riding tights and long cotton shirts with their riding boots on, the perfect kids. Immediately we started jabbering away in Arabic, subconsciously changing to Farsi and English.

We got home and they immediately got me dressed into something more appropriate before the elders came. Naturally, I refused. There was no way I was blowing wearing that drab. After a full thirty minutes of fighting, they gave up.

At least change they argued. I slipped on a tank top, that barely covered everything; a pair of skinny jeans that hugged my legs till kingdom come and riding boots that I found in the wardrobe. The moment I walked out of the house I was subjected to the glares of old religious fags on the street.

I rolled my eyes and carried on. That is when a pair of arms curled around my waist. I could feel the muscles all over him. I fought against instinct not to panic. Slowly I turned around and faced him.

God, the angels could have given birth to him. He was tall, with jet-black hair, permanently tanned skin and gorgeous green eyes. I didn't know who he was and found myself reacting as he pulled me towards a kiss.

It was hungry; this was just a one off something I could tell. Yet, I still kissed back with the same energy. Then someone ripped us apart. I shouted words at me in Farsi that I dare not repeat.

I paid no mind but gave a flirty wink, before making my way back 'home'. Maybe just maybe this assignment was going to be fun.

**A/N: It's good to be back. I'm thoroughly shocked to see that people still read Family. I've decided to redo it by deleting the last chapter and working from there. As always critic is taken to heart and flames are welcome. I'm not going to cook over them. Just a huge thank you to Mrs. Snape Forever 101 who reviewed and bookworm299 who reminded me of this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Life at the Abdul's went like this. Woke up at around four am to groom and race the horses as well as to clean the stables. The whole family did a chore together. This whole family ran on horses, even if dad's income provided way more than enough.

On the first day I was here dad came clean about why I was here. Because of that, I quickly became Irene Abdul. With constant help from Cleo and Nefera, when we weren't racing horses, they were quizzing me about family history.

Together we sorted my wardrobe, accent and walk. I loved being part of this family. They put up with all my antics. I went through boys like Nafera drank her espresso's. It was actually pretty fun, toying with their hearts. When your fourteen you don't love a guy you like him. They couldn't get that through their thick skulls.

I missed stuff about home with Josh. This is the first time in a while that I thought about him. I wear my Scorpio necklace as a sign of what I've become. My favourite of all my wardrobe is my hacker bracelet that Scorpio got from my house and mailed to me.

I wear that as a sign of what I was. Moreover, it was convenient to add some money into my pocket, straight from the ATM.

Today was the last of my stay here. They were driving me to Cairo. The whole family came with. I ate my burger for supper with no manners what's so ever. At heart, I'm still an SA girl who nearly dies without her fix of red meat.

I slip into the character of Irene Abdul. I slept for three hours, a new personal record for me. The morning looks promising as I wake up at a five star hotel. It's late ten o clock. I can hear my parents concerned voices, talking to a strangling ruff one.

I quickly brush my teeth, skip a shower and get dressed to go the gym. I'm wearing black shorts with a neon green sports bra. My Nike trainers are the latest in long distance running. I nod in acknowledgment to my parents and the most muscular woman I have ever seen. I force my lips not to curl at the cigarette she's smoking.

I grab my bottle and head out to the gym. I get on the first treadmill that's free and start running in tune to the music coming from my iPod.

My mouth runs dry when I see his there. The boy I kissed on my first day in Egypt. He walks straight to the treadmill that's next to me. he smiles and I feel like a thousand suns.

Irene Abdul would not care about this one bit, meanwhile Annabelle Dimitriv remembers the way his muscles curved perfectly fitting her body.

"Tom Harris," he introduces himself as.

"Irene Abdul,"

He isn't trying to buff up he's just another kid running. I take a peak and notice his eyes are now blue.

"Your eyes they're different," I say

"Haven't you heard of contacts?" he asked

I didn't say anything afterwards, but let him lead me to a corner and slowly cover me with kisses.

I think I like him. But we can never be. I'm not going to put more people in danger.

"I'm sorry, but this can never happen again," I say as I try to push him off.

"I, know so let me enjoy you now," he says and then bites down to leave his mark on me.

I'm back in my room. Packing the little stuff, I took out during the night. In thirty minutes I leave for Pionte Blanc.

Miss Stellenbosch gives me a hideous smile as she tells me to say bye to my parents and sisters. I give each of them an impersonal hug. My eyes on the other hand tell another story. My mom kisses me one last time on the cheek and I drive with this woman to Cairo International Airport. Where her helicopter is.

Yay, I can't wait to go back to school.

**A/N: Sorry of changing Tom's description. It was by accident and I only realised it today. Thank you for reading and remember that I don't mind flames**


	18. Chapter 18

**The mission**

The mission drove me crazy. I couldn't make a head or tail of what was going on. Then Alex came. We didn't dare mess up our covers. He fit in instantly with the boys making quick work of what was going on.

We spent some time together. Talked about our families. I was way too scared to show my room. I let myself go free in that place. A dozen or so heavy metal posters adorned the walls. My horse riding trophies lined the book cases. I never made an honest effort to make my bed or anything.

I got into Dr. Grief's personal computer more than once. It was protected better than the KGB's whole lab. Besides I never got more than an hour. It scared me to think of all the different things on there. I saw only a glimpse of what was going on and even that was disgusting.

How someone could do that to other people was disgusting even for an assassin. I knew Scorpia wanted that and they were going to get it over my dead body.

I am in a cell now underneath the school. I'm hoping Alex is able to figure out my fake is up there. Even now I find it hard to digest the whole plan.

He even knows who I am. My fake is going to go back to Scorpia. She is trained exactly like I am. Down to the birth mark on my palm. She knows all my moves too. The fact that that I prefer the Shorin-Ryu Karate style when I fight.

It is scaring me. I'm not eating much either most of what they give me I give to the guys here. I've tried everything all my gadgets. The bars didn't even blow up when I tried the diary. The place is that strong.

It's three days and Alex brought what felt like the whole SAS here. I'm not sorry to see that place blown up into bits. There is no way I'm going back to Scorpia. Some or other techno freak got the necklace off my neck and promptly destroyed it. I can't wait back into my brother's arms again. I can almost smell his scent.

Josh was the first one to receive me. Alex went somewhere else. I've been scrubbed clean and smell like disinfectant. I'm wearing an old pair of Levi's and my National Mixed Martial Art's tracksuit top that flaunted all my colours and half colours.

They lead me into a blank grey room. Everything was grey even the tea they handed me was grey. At least the tea was warm tasteless was warm nonetheless. Josh has given me my mp3 and taken away my hacker bracelet.

A man I both respected and feared walked in. Alan Blunt, he is still a great man. The kind of face a normal person would forget. He was and still is a perfect spy.

"I want you to tell me all about your time at Scorpia," he ordered.

"Sorry I swore and when I make a promise I keep it. Besides I love the people that was there," I

"This is not about love," he said expressionlessly

"Yes it is and you know nothing about it," I said my voice filled with emotion

I was losing it. One more minute of this interrogation. I'm on an emotional high. I need sleep. I only slept on drugs during my time at Pionte Blanc. I walked out on him. I wasn't going to do anything I didn't want to.

I made that promise to myself and my brother. I wasn't going back on it so soon.

**A/N: I'm back did you miss me? I've been having a lot of personal problems and just got over them. A big thank you too Blackravens5 who reviewed. This chapter is for you and everyone else who takes time to read my stories.**


	19. Chapter 19

Back to normal or is it?

I was back at home. It was good just too finally get some form of decent sleep. During the next few days, Josh and I just talked. We woke up in the morning. Went to the gym and I showed him a thing or two that I had learnt from Scorpia.

It was now time for school to start. Josh dropped me off. I tugged the skirt of my gym down a little lower. I went to girl's only school. The first person to great me was sensei asking me when I could start. Not to brag or anything but I was his start pupil.

I looked at my schedule and groaned. We had English, Maths and Afrikaans before break. After first break, it was L.O and Bio break again; finally, we ended the day off with history. It was going to be a long day. I couldn't wait for grade ten so that we could have subject choices.

The day dragged on slowly. I had an Equestrian meeting during break. As we were preparing for inter- Schools. It was decided that Jen Stables would be my sponsor again this year. Since I was the only one who didn't have my own horse I'd be riding one of theirs.

During LO we got changed and played hockey or did some kick boxing for a physical check up. No one is usually willing to fight me so I played hockey. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm awful at it. At least I was in the gaol box so it meant that nobody got hurt by me.

My whole body was sore by the time we had Bio. I couldn't wait to go home and have a shower. At bio we talked about altitude sickness. Copied tons of notes out that I'd missed. My handwriting isn't neat but at least I could read it.

During second break I and sensei had a chat about my training. He wanted me to do a weapon exhibition with some of the other black belts. It was for a school fundraiser. I said I would help. I couldn't wait to get back to training in the dojo.

Finally the school day ended. I haven't even started on my homework. Josh came to pick me up and drive me to Jen Stables. They had kindly offered to be my schools practicing ground. I changed at the back of the car into jodhpurs, my riding boot and a baggy t-shirt. I quickly drank some juice before we got there. It stopped my stomach from grumbling.

I took my riding helmet and clipped it on. Josh dropped me off at practice. I was doing show jumping this year as my main event. Tristan the Jen's eldest son showed me to the horse I was using. He was a one of my friends and no more than that. I had enough boy trouble to last me a lifetime.

He had exercised Excalibur the horse I'd be riding for me. Excalibur's records for jumping were amazing. I got to know the horse as we started easy. He liked to jump over the poles and hated the jumping over the water ponds. It took more than a few comforting words to get him to jump those. Tristan timed me along as I went. Giving me tips along the way. I hadn't jumped in such a long time.

It was good to feel normal again. The captain this year, Makala called us in together. They were leaving there horses here. As we brushed the coats she talked about the teams we would be facing at inter schools. Our brother school's team this year looked strong and she was determined to beat them.

Josh drove the whole team back to school while I changed right at the back into my gi. The lightweight strong material felt great on my skin. I smelt the familiar smell of the dojo as I walked in. I bowed as I walked through the door as a sign of respect and because if I didn't I would have to do a hundred push ups.

I tied the second dan black belt on to my waist. To keep my gi together and to show my level of training. I was immediately signalled to help some purple belts with a unison kata they were doing. It was one of those that got you points at tournaments. Very difficult and purely for show purposes.

While sensei was dismissing the baby class. I got out the weapons. I decided to use a bo. The long wooden pole felt good in my hands. I went outside into the grass quad to practice. I bowed with my heels together and toes out. I then named my kata yelling it as if there was no tomorrow. My moves were lightning fast. I did a few quick moves and then relaxed my body. Exactly like I had been taught.

The kiai that left my mouth was load releasing all my frustrations. At the end of the kata I was drenched with sweat. My hair stuck to my face. I heaved it had taken all my energy to perform that kata with the grace and honour it deserved.

That night as I lay on my bed I wondered. And I couldn't help it. Josh had been called after karate practice to do something for the MI6. The house was still and quiet. Would Scorpia hunt me down? Would only my blood satisfy them? If so how would Josh deal with the pain again?

Those three questions turned repeatedly in my mind. Scaring me even more the next time I repeated them. Protecting my family was my number one priority. I would do anything for them. In addition, everyone knew it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and a huge thank you with ice cream to all those who read my story Nile. That's is a normal school day for me. I don't know about the rest of SA. LO stands for Life Orientation and I hope the martial arts are right. I haven't done karate in like two years so I'm a bit rusty with the terms.**


	20. Chapter 20

Life is never normal when you're a Dimitriv

It was the last Saturday of the term. Time for the Equestrian Inter-Schools Championship. We exercised the horses, walked through the course.

I was worried Josh hadn't been back and I was getting worried. He had never been gone for that long. Now my eyes needed to be on the prize. This was the biggest competition in our circuit other than the nationals.

All of us were dressed in cream jodhpurs, white shirts, black boots and helmets and over our shirts; we had our school blazers on. I had enough time to watch the dressage that we won with a lot of trouble. For the last time I walked over the course. Mentally calculating how many strides I neede and what to look for.

I was on last and so I watched the others go through the course. I hated going last it made me more nervous than I already was. We started.

Clearing the jumps was easy now it came closer to the pond. There was a jump to clear before that and I was praying like made. We nearly landed in the water but Excalibur pulled through. I was so proud of him. Overall, we came second only being beaten by our brother school.

I was dropped off home by one of the other girl's mum. I entered the house. It had been so silent since Josh wasn't there playing his guitar or singing. Mike had called a couple of times and told us school was fine and up in the mountains it was freezing.

My cell phone rang. No one called me on there unless it was an emergency.

"Hello, may I please no who's speaking?" I asked

" Hey, thought you missed me," I heard the voice of Viktor

"Why the hell are you calling?"

"Well can't I call my number one girl," he said plenty of cheek in his voice

" No, you can't," I answered furious

"You ride very well,"

"Thanks," I said accepting the complement not thinking about it

I heard the bell ring through the house and went to open the door. A part of me wished it were my brother there. No instead, I was greeted by the blinding grin of Viktor Armani. It took all my self-control not to beat him up on the street.

I let him in not saying a word. He stretched out onto the comfort couch in my bedroom.

"Move, I need to change," I ordered

" Believe me I've seen much worse," he answered

I wasn't in the mood for this. I shoulder flipped him out of the room into the passage. I locked the door as he got up and laughed. I changed into blue jeans with a Star Wars shirt.

He was in the kitchen polishing off the rest of my whole grain crackers. I rolled my eyes at him as I drank orange juice straight out of the carton.

" So that's snacks right?" he asked

"No, that's lunch," I said

" But, that's six crackers with cheese on them," he argued

"Yes, and that's practically a feast," I answered back

"Well, I need you to come with me to a track race," he said

" You think I'll just come with you," I demanded

" Please," he added

"Fine, where?"

"I'll tell you when time comes," he answered

I locked the house and went with him. At least he didn't come in a Ferrari. School had ended on Friday for the Christmas Holidays. We drove out of the town and to the airport. We boarded his luxury jet. I stowed the bag pack I had brought.

The bag pack was filled with a couple of clothes and my toiletry bag. The sneakers I was wearing were my only shoes. He rolled his eyes at my choice of clothes. We flew for about twelve hours and landed at an open-air landing strip. By that time I was so sleepy I could barely keep my eyes open. I curled up on the passenger seat of the Mercedes next to him. He drove fast.

We pulled up into the driveway of a mansion. It was modern with plenty of glass. He lifted me up and got me into one of the rooms. The bed was so soft. The best that money could buy, I suppose. I fell asleep tired from the travelling and riding.

The next morning I was pulled out of bed by the smell of breakfast. I hadn't had anything since the orange juice. I sat at the table and watched the maid flip cheddar cheese omelettes. Viktor came down the stairs drinking a cup of coffee. I could smell the coffee. I was like a breath of fresh air.

I made a grab for the cup as he set it down and drank all the remaining coffee in it. It was black with no sugar, how could anyone drink coffee without sugar in it. I pulled a face as I set the cup down. The coffee tasted bitter but it woke me up better than anything else would.

'Help yourself to anything," he said gesturing towards the cupboards

I found a bowl and milk in the fridge. I was now looking through the cupboards for cereal. I looked through every single cupboard and found nothing. Not even a box of instant oats.

"Do you own any cereal?" I asked

"No, breakfast is custom made and my family despises cereal."

" How can you live without cereal it's fast and on the go and tastes great plain," I said ticking of the benefits

"And it's for people who don't have time and we've got all the time in the world," he countered

I grumbled and settled down with beacon sandwiches and chocolate milk.

" So the race is today at noon. We'll be having lunch at the club," he said

"Great that means I need a shower,"

" Yes, that and some clothes,"

I gaped at him doing a brilliant impression of a fish. He took out from under the table four boxes. I opened the red one, which held a dress. The dress was green and strapless. It was tight around the upper body and flowed down straight halfway between my knee and thigh. The dress had embroidered purple flowers around the waist.

The smallest box held jewellery. The same purple flowers were done with the jewellery. It contained a necklace, earrings and a watch.

The biggest box had a hat in it. I pulled my face. The hate meant it was some rich event.

The last box had purple stilettos. Not practical for fighting but great for looking at.

I could visualise the whole thing in my mind.

"So why do I have to come with?" I asked

"My mum and brothers are trying to set me up. So I need you to help me and besides I did take your first kiss," he answered

"Like you did with a million other girls,"

"Well, yes," he said with a smirk

It was hard to believe that he was only eighteen. He acted like an adult. Partied like an adult. He was an adult. He was a playboy and being rich helped. He wasn't forbidden but parents would still keep their girls away from him.

An hour later, I was downstairs with the dress on. It fit me perfectly. I wasn't too happy about the strapless part. The maid busy curling my hair to fall obediently down my back. I held my breath again as she reached for the hairspray and sprayed one last time at the curls.

I tied the ribbons on the shoes and put the hat on. Viktor met me outside. He was wearing a black suit with a broad green tie.

"So you see you can be a girl," he said

I glared I didn't mind dressing up but half the time it wasn't practical.

This time we drove in a black Ferrari which I enjoyed. He went way past the speed limit of every country I knew and we got there in no time.

I was met by the shock of my life when I saw Josh. He was walking around with some lady his age. I felt a surge of over protectiveness for him. He was dating and he didn't tell me. Then it hit me it was all part of the mission.

Just to see if it was true. I turned Armani to face me and kissed him. He wasn't even shocked. His muscles were completely relaxed as he pushed my head forward to deepen the kiss. I kissed him with one eye open.

My brother didn't even flinch which meant he was on a mission. Viktor looked back at me as if it was perfectly normal. He had just kissed a girl who was meant to be his steady girlfriend. We made our way toward the club doors.

Both our faces had fixed smiles on them. I met his whole family. His brothers said it was good that I settled him down. I felt a little bit bad as I lied to them. I met other people, friends and business partners. I switched languages so many times that I even stopped thinking in English after a while.

I had a massive headache I think it was because of the stress. The day was long and my legs felt like it would give up on me any moment. Again, during supper I was put next to a man who spoke Spanish. Now I didn't even think of what I was saying. I think I must have repeated a million times in a dozen different languages how I'd fallen in love with Viktor.

I was grateful when the time came for us to leave. I kissed each of his three brothers on the cheek and hugged his mom and dad. He drove that lovely car out back to the airport. I changed in one of the airports changing rooms.

He carried me all the way out to the jet. We said our goodbyes and parted. Even though I was tired, the bloody insomnia stopped me from sleeping. I took out some random hard covered book and began reading. Not even taking in the information that lay in front of me. A buzz from my BlackBerry told me someone was desperate to reach me. i picked it up because after five minutes the person still wouldn't give up.

"Hello, may I please know who's speaking," I asked annoyed

" This is the Royal and General there seems to be a problem with your account," said a voice over the phone

I sighed and asked the pilot to take me to Heathrow airport. This was going to be long.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm not updating until I get at least one review even if it is a flame.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: **All right, I'm moving 'Rider Awards' onto a forum. Apparently, I'm not allowed to have it on. However, the reviews so far look like this will be great. I'll keep you posted about progress on my story 'Family'.**

Scorpia

The four grey walls of Alan Blunt office stared at me. I just received a shock. I was going to Brecon Beacons. The MI6 had bought me from Scorpia. They were going to retrain me at the SAS.

I just accepted the news as Josh was there. I got an earful about my behaviour. I know that when he was my age he went through hearts like water. He hated the fact that I was growing up. He kept on giving me lectures as the stylist cut my hair. It was now short.

Rain the first word I used to describe England. That is the same word I used to describe Brecon Beacons. It poured as if the angels decided to mourn. I was put in with K unit. Apparently they had child experience.

My retraining started immediately. I didn't get what it was about until it came to the fights. They put me in an open area. My eyes glazed over. I flurry of quick moves. I felt something cut my check but I wasn't bothered. I grabbed a bo out of one of the crippling men to fight of another.

Only at the end when my hand was about to strike to kill did I regain my senses. I was horrified at what I had become. Did Scorpia turn me into a killer? On the other hand, was it I who allowed them to do so? As I looked to the faces of the shocked grown men, it dawned.

My SAS experience was awful. Even worse than starting high school. They retrained me. Forcing me not to kill. The people weren't all that nice either. The food tasted like someone blended a whole bunch of mush. My sleep patterns were even worse than normal. I must've slept for about one hour during my whole stay.

I hated it. The SAS, Alan Blunt, my brother for forcing me into it. Therefore, he could kill and I couldn't. Doesn't he get the fact that I'm not the kid I used to be. I am marked. No matter how much he hates it. I'm a killer by instinct. Not something, I wanted to be, but it's in my blood it runs through my veins.

It's like taming a wild animal. As much as you try you can't tame it. The rest of the SAS stuff was ok. I loved shooting. I couldn't shoot animals but I loved the feeling I got when I let a blank get through the air.

Eagle taught me how to be a sniper. It was so different. Scorpia taught me shooting in short ranges. He taught me a completely new set of skills. Besides, he was the only member of K unit who didn't mind the kid.

Then the news came that Jack had died. Alex was sent on a mad hunt. Josh was trying to sort things out. They extended my stay there. To make sure that I wouldn't kill and to give Josh space to sort things out. I was on a war path with Wolf though. The man had too much ego for his size. When I did, get some sleep they were all of me murdering him.

I guess what I had been through is nothing compared to what Alex had been through. His eyes had lost the joy of being a child. He was a hard-trained soldier no matter how much he hated it. Josh was involved in a custody battle with Mr. Pleasure. In the end, it was decided that if it didn't work out in the States he would come to live with us.

Mike, sweet Mike didn't understand what was going on. He remained peacefully bliss. All his troubles were eat, sleep and make music.

I was back again in London. Where Ian and the rest of our family used to lived. It was weird not to wake up in the morning with the sun on my face. Every time I thought of South Africa, I felt homesick. I was a weirdo at my old school. There it was a private school here I went to a public one. Brookland something, I think.

There I was pegged as Alex's weird cousin. The one that didn't play netball or hockey, but preferred doing nothing after school. They expected me to sell drugs or something. I didn't help my reputation during PT.

We had a fighting lessons for the rest of the term. We divided into groups according to level of fighting skill. The special guest was a unit from the SAS. We were meant to introduce ourselves to them and state our level of training. The beginner one was obvious filled with people who only knew the basics or less. I sat down with the expert group. Only about five of us.

My mouth remained shut until I came.

"Annabelle Hanna Dimitriv, black belt, second dan. Style Shorin Ryu." I stated

The grade looked at me in disbelief. The SAS men just nodded. Someone shouted at me to prove it. Very soon the rest of the grade joined. After all the promises and oaths I made to Josh I didn't want to go against it.

The teacher didn't seem to think it was a bad idea. I walked onto the padded mats set out especially for this. This was going to be a street brawl. Not the usual controlled karate fighting I was used to. I bowed to the person I was fighting. A guy tall, thick, with plenty of muscles, the stance he took told me he knew what he was doing.

The SAS men just watched so much for their help. I bowed to my partner like a good karate-ka. Never kept my eyes off him. I rose to the balls of my feet. Taking a stance that allowed me to move out of any trouble quickly. He circled and I stood still rooted on the spot. Since I was short, the stance he took wasn't natural for him. Too low for a boy of that height.

I just dodged most of the attacks. The class wasn't impressed. Then he decided to tackled me. Running like a bull, he moved forward. I grabbed his arm and executed a shoulder flip. Followed through with a punch and a kiai left my mouth. Like I had been taught as a white belt student.

I walked out of the class. I wasn't looking for fights and I didn't want to get into one. I walked out the school. Even as the teacher yelled for me to get back. Well I just stapled the seal at being weird nothing new.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sport**

"Have you tried to make friends?" asked Joshua my forever concerned brother

"No," my blank voice projected. The science homework was what demanded my attention.

The school had just called to inform him of the run off. Josh, just back from Lagos rushed home to find me, watching TV, while doing homework. I was struggling for the first time at school. We both knew it was more of a mental thing.

More and more I wished to be back home. Somehow trying to keep the happy facade wasn't helping.

"Why don't you join another dojo or do something after school," my older brother pleaded

He was more worried than necessary. All children go through a rough patch. However, joining another dojo or doing something after school was out of the question. I didn't fit in with the children of Britain. Nothing could change that. Not if the matters were in my hands.

Well Josh must have gotten tired with my unresponsive behaviour because he signed me up for field and track. He threatened to take away my laptop, phone, Ipod, mp3 and television privileges. Nothing said could convince him those things were my rights.

The moment the word rights came out of my mouth. We had a whole talk about rights and responsibilities and no having those things were privileges not rights. I nodded and blanked out we had had this talk ever since he gave me my very first grounding.

Grudgingly I went to the athletics field. Argued with the coach to allow me to do cross-country. The only form of track and field I enjoyed. Well in the end, we reached a compromise. If I didn't prove myself in cross-country then he would put me on everything else.

The starting gun went off releasing a blank into the air. We ran in a park sort of area. My muscles screamed about the abuse. I hadn't run like this since my last day in South Africa. Slowly they loosened remembering the familiar rhythm.

Making it in the time cut was wonderful. It felt like all the sweat was worth it. Truthfully, it was good to do something instead of lying around.

So the days changed to weeks. It was then Josh got a call. The Pleasures murdered. Alex was the only survivor. The social services asked if Josh could go over to America and sort out the mess. Not the social services but the MI6 I knew had asked.

Ever since my little walk out of school business Josh had gotten K unit to babysit. It was very embarrassing. Not having control of my own life that is, not the fact that they were staying over. They needed to know where I was every moment of the day.

They got me to try a dojo. One of Wolf's old friends had one. That was a surprise it had been Wolf's idea to get me involved again. Walking into the front door, I felt like vomiting. In my old dojo, it was nothing big or fancy. Our gi worn only on fighting and basic Judo days, otherwise we trained in tracksuits or sweatpants with cotton tees. Our shoes always jumbled untidily in the corner.

This dojo was huge and clean. A separate room for getting ready and keeping our stuff. They forcefully made we walk through. I bowed at the door. About a dozen black belts like myself were warming up.

Wolf introduced me to the sensei. The sensei obviously more qualified than my previous one. A whole term since I last trained in a dojo. He put me through my paces. Eagle took out a huge folder filled with my qualifications in this field.

I smiled as a photo of me winning my first medal showed. He nodded. He spoke to me in Japanese as most people of his belt did. I was accepted and so my training had begun. I started learning Japanese through him.

That night Josh called. He was coming over with Alex in a week's time. Michael in two weeks time was flying in. Giving up the mountains to train at the Royal School of Music here in London. All that went through my mind is at least our family will be reunited.

A/N: Just thank you toLarkaTheWhiteWolf andAceLegend who reviewed and gave very much-appreciated critic.


	23. Chapter 23

Training begins

Finally, our family was reunited again. Alex eyes still like a soldier got better with time. Within a month, we were able to lock them away. Mike decided to go to proper school after realising that he wasn't happy. The MI6 gave Josh some time off.

He was back to work in a couple of weeks though. That was all six months ago. He's been gone for six months. The first time that he has ever missed my birthday. Then the call came.

We all just got back from school. K unit was not able to babysit us anymore but we did have a dumb model for a housekeeper. Thank heaven for that. We uncovered spaghetti bolognaise from yesterday and dug in. The phone rang the sound resonated around the house. We stared at each other forks half way to our months and ran to the phone.

"Put it on speaker," I hissed

" The Royal and General has found some problems with the Dimitriv account that need to be discussed immediately," a woman's cool voice spoke

"We'll be there in an hour," said Alex with the calm I didn't feel.

The dial tone sounded indicating the call was over. As fast as I could I found the car keys and a fake drivers licence. Alex beat me to the driver's seat. Hell he drove fast. The Picanto was a blur in the traffic. We got there in record time. With a million fining tickets that, I paid off.

Three kids burst through the doors of the Royal and General.

"We need to speak to Tulip," said Mike using the Head's first name

"Let them through," the voice through the intercom said

We found ourselves in the office of Tulip Jones. The office hadn't changed at all since its last owner. All that was added a picture of what I guessed to be Mrs. Jones children and a bowl of peppermints.

" The first thing you need to know is that Scorpia was never destroyed. In fact Alex it just spurned them to work harder. They came after the Pleasures. We sent agent Dimitriv to one of their biggest efforts. Human trafficking," she started

"What?" we all yelled

She held up her hand in silence, " We regret to tell you that he has been missing in action for the past month."

" One whole month. His been missing for one whole month. How do we know where he is," asked Mike not bothering to hide that he was in hysterics.

" The definition of missing in action is we don't know where he is young man," replied the head

"Is he dead?" Alex had asked the question I was waiting for

"No, that is what we know for certain. The last time we checked he was sold to these two men," she said and enlarged two faces on the T.V. screen.

Alex took in a sharp gasp and I understood why. The picture was of Nile and Yessen both men who Alex swears are dead. Nile cured of his problem and was now fully African looking, no blotching discoloration what so ever. Yessen still had his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What can I do?" I was desperate. Josh no matter how much more trained or older he was still my brother. My own blood flowed through his veins. There wasn't a choice. I had to help him. Alex stared at me but I could tell he was with me.

"There is nothing you can do," she answered

"You wouldn't have called us if there was nothing we couldn't do," I reminded her

"It is our duty to inform you if he is missing or dead," she answered

"No, that's Crawley's job, not yours," Mike piped

"Can you please stop pestering me," she said

We got up and walked out the door. My mind was thinking, working towards a solution. First, I needed to hack straight into the system. Then brush up on my skills. Finally find my brother. I had to start tonight.

It was late, nearly midnight. I was dressed in trainers with sweat pants and a tank top. I sneaked out the house and made my way to the dodgiest area. The underground fighting arena, Mina was one of the most deadly places in the whole of London. They fought until the death. The MI6 ignored this as it was just killing off bad people. So why bother if they're lessening the load.

I started at the bottom. A steel cage came down. One of the youngest members of a Triad was facing me. We took our positions it was a fight until death. I rose to the balls of my feet into a relaxed position. He was too fast, knocking the wind out of me quickly in a single strike towards my stomach.

I second later my lip was bleeding heavily. Just less than a year and out of practice. I lost my concentration as my back rammed onto the steel cutting deep into my skin. I raised my hand and deflected the next punch towards my nose. A feint and a flurry of quick punches followed from me. I twisted him back aligned my body to restrict his breathing. Slowly I put pressure on his spine. Lifting my knee up until I could hear a crack, the sound of a broken spine was sweet.

I let him drop for he was dead. Remorse coursed through my body. Tears pricked my eyes. What had happened to me? A year ago, I wouldn't have felt a thing. I brought my lips down and kissed the dead man's forehead as a sign of respect.

Never did I turn back as I walked out. My ring name, Artemis moved up one space. When I got to the top, I would be ready to face Nile and Yessen. I hope Joshua will be able to survive that long.

A/N: This might be my last chapter until finals end. I'll see how many more I can post before the 7 November. That's when finals start so I better get to the books. Thanks for reading so far.


	24. Chapter 24

The final piece

"Where the hell were you," asked Alex as I snuck in through my window.

The light was on and through the mirror, I could see black and blue bruises on my face. The housekeeper Talia screamed as I took off my jacket. Yep, the cage had left its mark. The laceration marks on my back went through my top.

"Mina," was the only word I knew that could explain

"You went to that horrible place," demanded Talia

Wow, never knew our delicate housekeeper knew of such horrors. A nod from me was all they needed to confirm it. Talia forced Alex and Mike to go out of the room. Before I could protest, she stripped me and tended the wounds.

"You are going to school tomorrow," she said

"Looking like this," I asked

"You brought this onto yourself be grateful that you aren't dead," Talia reprimanded

I nodded in defeat and slumped onto the bed to get some well-deserved sleep. It was pouring the next morning. The walk to school at least meant that no one would see my face until later. The whispers followed me as I made my way into first period. Lips had swollen and my eyes had dark circles underneath them.

A month later, I had risen onto the top of the ranks. Not as feared and respected as I wanted to be but hey life wasn't about roses. The fight was hard. I fought more than once a night. Most of the time, just grateful for making it out alive. There I also worked on Russian. A UN language which I had difficulty speaking.

Yes, I was ready and thankfully, it was holidays. Easter holidays, a time when we remember suffering and renewal of life. Josh had always taken Lent seriously. I didn't, no matter how hard he tried to make me. This time I did though, sworn off junk food for forty days. It seemed like a long time.

Finally, I was ready to rescue Josh. I packed lightly, just an extra pair of clothes, my glasses and bracelet. No one tried to stop me and Mike wished me well. This was something I had to do alone. The flight was quick. St. Petersburg was cold. There black market run by the local Mafia was the best in the world. Paying by cash, I bought knives, a motorbike and a gun one of the latest models whose name was unpronounceable.

Changed now into a pair of boots, a black turtleneck and combat pants, I drove my mp3 player was blasting out music as if trying to make the solace a little more bearable. The cold of Russia still felt through my whole body. I found out that Josh was in a mansion, a couple kilometres outside St. Petersburg. I knocked out most of the guards by hand on the outside perimeter. I swiped the credit card charm from my hacker bracelet onto a keypad. Immediately the codes were cracked. Sirens blared as the mansions defences fell.

So didn't see that one coming. Another thing I didn't see was a teenager. He looked a lot like Yessen. Before he could see me, I broke the mops head off so that I had a makeshift bo. It was small and awkward. Reminding me that this is what we used for a bo when I was a kui. In my old karate school only when you reached black belt would you use a proper bo. Money constraints, don't you just hate them.

He walked forward and the eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm asking you nicely where is Joshua?" I asked

"Less talk more work," he said as out of nowhere he threw a dagger.

I swore as it cut through my turtleneck. Without hesitating my bo lifted for a strike. The weapon an extension was a perfect extension of my body. Taylor Swift's new album Red was coming out. From the corner of my eye, I saw Joshua come down stairs.

Then the world seemed to spin. Dropping the bo in favour of clutching the table. Why was the world spinning?

Joshua pov

I recognised the signs. Well I should have sooner. Annabelle had always had low blood sugar levels. Quickly I ran into the kitchen and got some coke out. El was focused but barely. Slowly I tried to force some coke down her mouth.

You couldn't believe how shocked I was when she spat it right out. That was weird Anna always drank anything that fizzed.

"Lent,"

The word barely said in a whisper. God, I swore the one time when she decides to go on Lent. Keeping as calm as possible.

"Ivan, mix sugar with water quickly," I commanded the teen

Ivan shrugged but did as I said. I made her sit up. Taking off her top, I checked my baby sister's body for damage. There were countless bruises. Was she in a gang? If she was I'm killing her.

Ivan returned with the water and I forced it down her throat. That child had a lot of explaining to do. Slowly she regained herself. Never in my life had I seen such hate in her eyes.

I had gotten Ivan to call Yessen and Nile down stairs. Annabelle walked into the bar stool and closed her eyes. In front of my eyes, my baby aged.

Annabelle pov

Why was I even here? The question rolled repeatedly in my mind. So I walked out.

"Sit down," the voice of my brother called out

Did I care? The simple answer was no. He left us. I let my body lead me. When I was thinking I walked fast. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. From my days at Mina I reacted on instinct. I took it off my shoulder and applied pressure on the hand.

"What the hell are you doing Annebelle Hanna Dimitriv," my brother demanded

I ignored him but let go of his hand. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore, beyond pissed I shouted. "Do you think you could run away," I started accusingly.

"Run away from what?" he demanded

"From your responsibilities, damn it," the frustration showed

"Let's go inside," he said with a forceful calm

I followed him inside and sat on one of the bar stools.

"What's been bothering you," he wanted to know

"Mike has been threatened with expulsion. My grades are slipping fast. I've been fighting at Mina. Alex and Talia are trying to keep it together. What do you think is bothering me?" my temper started to flare

"Well I haven't been on holiday either-"

"No you could have fooled me," I cut putting the earphones back in and blocking him out. This was an old strategy. A battle of wills. We were oblivious to everything but each other.

A minute later Yessen decided to intervene, "Can you two please make up?"

"Back off," we snarled in unison

Joshua got up and inserted a CD in the stereo. I recognised it as _Melody from Ivan Sings. _Josh always played it when I was little so I would fall asleep. Soon I became immune to it but it still was one of my favourite pieces of music. I couldn't handle it anymore. I slipped the earphones off telling him I was willing to listen.

"You're willing to listen El," said Josh shocked

I nodded there was nothing better to do anyway. The truth shocked me to the core. Joshua was dying of cancer.

I couldn't do this anymore. Alex and I decided that we had to take up Talia's offer through the phone. Alex, Mike and Talia boarded the first flight here. Never had I come to appreciate Talia more than in my brother's dying moments.

She stayed strong for everyone. The day Joshua's casket lowered beside mom and dad's was the worst. A part of me just died.

Like mom always said family is what makes you and what breaks you. You are nothing without it. So with this are my parting words.

Remember no matter how fucked up your family might be they will always be there. In all you will ever face.

Signing out

Annabelle Hanna Dimitriv,

Alex John Rider and

Michael Joshua Dimitriv


	25. Chapter 25 AN NB: Please read!

Hey guys I know its been a while but if its not too much effort I want to ask a favor. When I first started writing there was this reviewer "The Jet". He was by me every step of the way in this fanfic. If he is out there I want to know how I can contact him. To thank him personally from the bottom of my heart. I know its late but I would really appreciate it if you guys could help.


End file.
